Spell Cast
by Lilly-Petal
Summary: Sophie's school life is miserable and and her home life isnt any better. But a certian vexing wizard seems to stir up the pot, and the past. HxS
1. Meeting is such sorrow

I decided to re write the story spell cast, partly because I didn't know where the story was headed.-I have a more clearer idea of how the story is going to go and end now…still a little sketchy though- and also I realized that I wasn't putting much time or effort into this.... I blame my attention span for this. Anyway I hope you all will enjoy the new and improved chapter 1 of spell cast…

…at least I hope it improved… ^.^''

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's moving castle…. =_=

"Sophie are you in here?" Lettie poked her head through the girl's washroom door. Her tight blonde curls bouncing with the slightest of movement. Her doll like face frowning with worry. "It's me Lettie…" her quiet voice echoed in the spacious bathroom, twinkling like chimes.

"Yeah, I'm in here," a faint voice sounded, making herself known. The voice twitched with annoyance adding. "Always am."

"Oh Sophie," Lettie pulled into the bathroom, seeing Sophie furiously stare at the two huge mirrors above the sinks. Her hands on the pearly white glass counters angrily curled into fists of frustration. "I saw what happened in the cafeteria…they have no right to do such a thing!" Lettie's chiming voice went an octave higher in anger.

Sophie made a small cringe with the mention of the word cafeteria, the slop in her hair rolled to the side of her cheek running down the curves of her face down to the chin. She remembered walking into the cafeteria with change clinking in her hand. Usually she wouldn't be in the cafeteria but today she had forgot her lunch, and since she skipped out on breakfast that morning, she was famished.

Paying for her meal she hurriedly stepped out of the line looking on the ground for legs that where itching to trip her. That's when a huge ball of lunch scraps pegged her in the back of her head, making her loose her footing and sending her crashing to the floor. Too shocked to mutter a sound Sophie laid belly down on the gritty cafeteria floor wide eyed. Slowly laughter started to trickle in the big room, becoming louder and louder with each 'Ha'. Humiliated Sophie brought herself up in a poised manner -not letting the crowd get the satisfaction from any tears or cries- and briskly walked to the nearest doors she could find all the while ignoring the small balls of food pelting her, from the other students joining in the 'fun.'

Sophie hated magic. It was magic that propelled the first lunch scrap at her head, it was big in sized and had probably sailed half way through the cafeteria just to get to her. And with each terrorizing act that was made against Sophie, the more she detested magic. Attending a school where more than half of the population consisted of magical people-maggies- leaving the non magical people the butt of their jokes. They (non magic's) where the lowest on the social chain…and sadly this was high school, status was the only thing on peoples minds. But Sophie was the exception, she was the lowest of the low, non magical people also picked on her ruthlessly, proving that they where not like her in the least.

Some of the non magicals where lucky to be accepted by the Maggies though, even then the relationship is mostly one sided. And very few non magics would actually be able to date Maggies. Although in the end, they would leave the non magic's with a broken heart. Maggies preferred their own kind as a partner; it was really rare for non magics to stay with a Maggie, not only in high school but also in the real world. When a Maggie and a non magical did stay together it is said that because they where lovers from a past life or that an invisible chain links them together from the time that they where born. Either way, it was really rare.

'And a bunch of bull shit,' Sophie thought sourly.

"Lettie you're over reacting," Sophie sighed as if it was no big deal. And truly it wasn't, this bullying was nothing new. Besides it could have been a whole lot worse. "It didn't hurt me see," Sophie twirled in a little circle showing Lettie from all angles that her body didn't receive any kind of beating. "Scratch free," Sophie murmured trying to ignore the throbbing pain that resided in her left ankle. She didn't want to worry her half sister more than she was already.

"Well if you say you are alright then let's get this over with. Sophie stand still." Lettie sighed. She did this practically everyday. Extending her arms, Lettie closed her eyes, her hands fanned out, palms flat. "Alla-ca-na-may," Lettie spoke in a whisper.

Sophie turned to see her reflection in the mirror, the slop in her hair began to dissolve into thin air, stains on her dress faded away like they where never there. The scent of freesia flowers filled the air, the final touch. Sophie smiled, freesia was her favorite flower.

"Thank you Lettie," Sophie said softly, she felt bad that Lettie had to clean her up everyday.

"No problem Sophie, I am your little sister after all." Lettie said placing an arm over Sophie's shoulders. "Plus it gives me practice; I didn't have to use all the words this time."

"Yes your magic has greatly improved; soon you'll be doing spells with no words at all!" Sophie gave a smile. Her little sister was really working hard to become a great sorceress, so that she would be able to become a palace magic adviser.

"Ah, don't get your hopes up too much Sophie, even the head magician of the royal court has to do some spells with words. Remember words are very powerful to a sorcerer."

"Don't worry Lettie you will be so great at magic that Prince Justin will ask for you personally." Lettie began to blush. Her determination to be such a good witch was solely based on her wanting to be close to Prince Justin.

"Hey um Sophie, I wont be home until late today…I need to go to the library and research a project that I am doing…Is that okay?" Her voice quivered a bit, and she fiddled with the hem of her pink blouse, her gaze dropping to the ground.

"Of course it is Lettie, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well…Fanny," Lettie brought her blue gaze to Sophie's brown, truly sad she continued. "You will be all alone."

"Oh don't worry Lettie! I'll just stay in the hat shop. Plus isn't she going on a date or something?" Sophie said trying to make the subject of Fanny a good one. Which was never an easy thing to do. She did not need Lettie worrying over her it ruins her social life already, and now her school work! Sophie would never let a thing like that happen.

"Yeah she does have a date, but you will still be alone with her for an hour or so." Lettie's gaze looked a bit lighter when she heard Sophie's reply.

"Hour smour! You need to study so that you will be that much closer to the Prince!" Sophie urged. Lettie gave an unsure smile, but nodded her head saying that she agreed.

The buzzer for the next class rang officially ending the discussion. Lettie kissed Sophie on the cheek, and disappeared out the bathroom door. Leaving Sophie alone, as always.

Sophie looked in the mirror and cringed, her reflection was ugly. She was pale, plain and old fashioned, something that most people found unattractive, including her. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh, Sophie headed out to her next class. Outdoor education, outdoorEd for short.

Getting to the class room was harder than Sophie expected, her ankle hurt more that she thought it would, making her slow down her walking pace. When she finally reached her classroom people were out of their desks chatting not paying attention to her as she walked in. Not that she cared; in fact she liked it this way. If no one notices her no one would be bothered to pull a prank.

Sophie limped across the classroom to her usual back seat by the window. When a boy beside her caught the corner of her eye, she turned her head. Her eyes locking with two blue orbs. Sophie just stared at him, with a gapping look. _Beautiful_.

His hair was a yellow blonde and had a crisp cut that ended just below his earlobes, where two sea green jeweled earrings hung. His figure was slim, but sturdy. And his eyes were bright blue pools of water, starring right back at her.

Quickly Sophie turned her head around, heat rising to her cheeks. Being starred at made her feel self conscious, and getting caught starring made her feel idiotic. Fidgeting in her seat she twisted her body around towards the window, trying to get as far as possible. Plus her head was starting to hurt, rubbing her temples Sophie gave out a woeful sigh.

"Excuse me, but I'm new and the teacher said that I would need to get the notes from one of my classmates. Would you mind lending yours to me for a little while?" A soft gentle voice sounded out. Sophie turned her head not believing what she was hearing.

"You want my notes?" Sophie asked her eyes wide in disbelief, someone actually was talking to her and it was this beautiful man no less. This never happened for Sophie. Never.

"That is if you don't mind. I need to get them copied and shown to the teacher before this class ends or I won't be able to go on the trip tomorrow." He smiled. Sophie just starred. Stupidly she might add.

"Oh why would you want that little pip-squeaks notes for, huh?" a nasally deep voice sounded from in front of them. He turned his head and saw the girl. She had straight dull red hair, and dark scheming eyes, and obviously very proud of her breasts because her shirt was in a deep V neck and her chest was pushed forward in a seductive manner. Her name was Vici (pronounced Vicki) and she was part of Sophie's worst nightmare…Only one part though.

"Why not? I see nothing wrong." His faced still had that gentle smile on.

"Oh well! You see she is –" But she was abruptly cut off by the sound of clapping hands. Everyone turned there attention to the front.

"Now students, before we begin class today I would like to introduce a new student. Everyone meet Howl. Straight from an all boys private school, so I expect everyone to behave accordingly. Is that clear? " Everyone was silent but all there heads were turned toward Howls. Taking the silence as a yes the teacher began his lesson, drawing figures on the chalk board.

Sophie froze. She knew of Howl, everyone knew of Howl, he was the best student magician in the country! And also a man who was rumored to steal the girls hearts…literally! Many people thought of him as a danger, but the girls just couldn't refuse him. Some kind of spell he uses to lure girls in, and ripping out there hearts from there chest. She should have guessed it was him just by his looks, Howl was known for his beauty as well. And now that he has talked to her, Sophie shuddered, her heart might get ripped out!

Sitting in his desk, Howl leaned over to Sophie.

"So can I borrow those notes from you, Sophie?" He whispered, making Sophie's body tense up at the sound of her name coming from his lips.

"H-How do you know my name?" Sophie gave a small squeak, she was doomed. Howl just gave her a look, like she was spouting out non sense.

"What do you mean 'how do I know your name'?"

"I'm not a Maggie you know, my notes won't be useful to you." Sophie said, her voice trying to sound braver than she felt.

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure they will do just fine." Howl gave her a warm pleasant smile.

_How! How does he know this!_ Sophie's mind was spinning her headache getting worse by the second. The fear of him knowing her was far too great.

_How!_

Seeing the fear on Sophie's face, Howl didn't bother her for rest of the class, and got the notes from Vici, which –judging by the fake smile and short responses --made him a bit annoyed. _How do you know my name?_ Howl's faces tightened, turning his gaze towards Sophie.

When the bell rang Sophie wasted no time in getting out of the room. Even though she had PE next she was all too happy to get out of there, she could feel his stare and it chilled her to the bone. Of course when she got to the girls locker room she wished that she didn't hurry. Because their standing at the mirrors where her worst nightmares, combine into one group. Vici, Patrisha--and the worst of them all-- Willow.

"Well look at who we have here? The little flirting pip-squeak!" Vici snickered at her little nickname for Sophie, and the fact that she is getting Sophie in trouble.

"What do you mean flirting; I have barely seen the mouse talk, much less flirt!" Patrisha giggled a bit. Her curly black hair falling to the front of her face. Annoyed she brushed the lock back over her shoulder.

"Oh but she was!" Vici turned to Willow, her eyes bright with glee. Or was it evil? "She was flirting with Howl!" Vici and Patrisha started giggling at the thought.

"What!?" An angry voice shouted, making the giggling stop abruptly. "Flirting with Howl! My Howl!" Willow turned her mad glaring gaze to Sophie, her wavy red hair shined in the light making it look glossy. Something Sophie envied. "Ha I don't think so Mouse!"

"I didn't flirt with him!" Sophie interjected eager to save her own butt. "He just started talking to me that's all!"

"Yeah right like _he_ would ever talk to you first! I'm surprised that you even got a reply!" Willow scoffed, raising her chin her green eyes looking down at Sophie. "I have known him since junior high and I know that he would never talk to the likes of you. None the less I still don't want you talking to him, and I will know if you try. Right Vici, Patrisha?"

Patrisha and Vici nodded slanting their eyes at Sophie. Daring her to try anything.

Sophie just nodded her head and ran out of the change room, waiting for them to finish with the change room before she would go back in again. She didn't want to talk to Howl anyway. Plus the thought that those two went to the same junior high made Sophie snort, they are practically made for each other. Their beauty, the fact that there both Maggies. It was all there.

Sophie winced her head began to throb, pulsing to the beat of her heart. "Go figures, I think about the guy and my head starts to hurt, Ha! Flirting with him indeed! " Sophie scoffed to herself pushing the change room door open again. She was all alone.

_Good._

Gym was more agonizing than normal. It was gymnastics week and all the girls were required to take off their sneakers and shocks, so they wouldn't ruin the mats. For the entire class Sophie was pelted by the chalk pads on the parallel bars, over sprung on the trampoline and tipped off the balance beam, all off which added to her ankle pain. So when she limped into the locker room it was no surprise that she couldn't find her shoes.

Looking around for her shoes, Sophie heard the giggles behind her. "Willow, Vici, Patrisha…Where are my shoes?" Today was one of the hottest days of the year, and the pavement may as well be hot coals. Sophie heard more giggling.

"Oh Sophie, your reactions are always so cute. But don't worry we kept your little sneakers nice and warm for you." Willow grinned wickedly.

"Warm?" Sophie questioned, she didn't like the direction this was heading.

"Actually hot…_very_ hot," Patrisha snickered.

"Actually it's if it was in the incinerator, hot!" Vici piped in, being subtle or smart was not her strong suit. Patrisha rolled her eyes and Willow gave her a hard glance. "What!" Lifting her shoulders as if she didn't know what she did wrong. Willow just shook her head and sighed. Then a sweet smile crept up on the witch's face.

"Well Sophie dear do take care from now on." She flipped a red glossy lock over her shoulder. Gave one last little twiddle of her fingers and walked off with her posse, leaving Sophie alone and shoeless.

Sophie headed out of the change room annd limped down the hallways slowly, her feet making small padding noises. The halls were completely bare of any living person. This was when school was at its best, there is such large empty space but Sophie still felt in solitude.

Limping all the way down the stairs into the basement, she came upon the incinerator room. Sniffing in the air Sophie could smell the chemicals of the rubber which were most likely the bottom of her shoes. Opening the door she went straight for the incinerator, and sure enough the charred remains of her shoes laid there in a heap of ash. Without thinking Sophie quickly reached for her shoes grabbing the melted rubber, burning her hand in the process. With a yelp Sophie backed away from the oversized fireplace, blowing on her hand trying to stop the pain, she gave an evil glare at the incinerator.

"Now why did you go and do that for?" A silky smooth voice sounded, making Sophie freeze on the spot. _Howl_.

"Nothing! I was doing nothing!" Sophie gasped forgetting all about her hand. She quickly tried to walk out of the room, but the pain in her ankle seemed to have thought otherwise. "Ah, ow! Ow!"

_Damn_!

Howl was there at her side so fast that Sophie had barely anytime to react. "What happened to your foot?" He said, his voice still as silky smooth as before.

"N-Nothing," Sophie stammered, trying to get into the hallway, where she can at least scream for help if he did indeed decide to take her heart.

"Hold on a moment! Let me see your foot." Howl caught Sophie's rigid arm and dragged her to the near by bench out in the hall. Sophie just sat there paralyzed. Not even daring to take a breath as he bent down on one knee and lifted the bottom of her skirt up to her knee. Gingerly he inspected the swollen blue ankle. Her eyes swiveled down at Howl and saw his eyes turn into bright white, as if he had to irises at all. Glancing around her foot for a moment, he placed her foot down, and his eyes returned to their beautiful blue again. "Well it's not broken, and I can't see any fractures, so you should be fine in a couple days." Howl looked up from her ankle, eyes filled with concern. "Sophie?"

Sophie's face turned a crimson red quickly she bent her head down towards her chest trying to hide her face from Howl. Making him leaned in further trying to get a better look of her face. Seeing how her eyes where clamped shut and her cheeks were tinted pink gave him am inkling as to how uncomfortable she felt.

He gave a small chuckle grasping her hands as he went up to stand bringing her with him, as he steadied her on her good foot. His hands still clasped on hers "So how are you going to get home with that foot of yours…and where are your shoes?"

"I'll get home just fine, and my shoes are none of your concern!" Sophie snapped, slipped her hands out of his, and started to hop off. She didn't know where this kind of courage came from but she wasn't going to stop now. Quickly hopping down the hallway towards the door, Sophie could feel Howl's solid stare all the while. She was truly a mouse and he a hawk, prey and predator. She was just at the door she reached her arm out.

"You know." Howl called out his voice just behind her. Sophie paused, her hand just inches above the doors knob. "I could always carry you to my place and I could whip up a really good potion, to heal that foot of yours. And since no one is there, it wont cause too much of a fuss." Sophie gulped and her muscles began to tense. All alone, with no one to hear her scream. His voice was low, his words whispering at her ear now. "I'll make you new shoes as well, if you would just come with me." He was going to try and take her heart! Sophie's heart began to beat harder in panic, and her breath became still. She had to something and fast!

Taking in a deep breath Sophie yelled, "I am _not_ going to be your next victim you heart snatcher!" Howl jerked back and stared in shock. Wasting no time Sophie leaped out the door and sprang into a run across the field, despite the pain of her ankle injury. Turning a corner at the school gates Sophie quickly glanced behind her, her eyes widened. Howl was gaining speed, and fast. His features looking determined to catch Sophie.

Panicking Sophie turned another corner trying to shake him off, but Howl relentlessly followed. Twisting and turning in and out of alleys and across streets Howl still kept a solid length behind her. Sophie couldn't out maneuver him! The man was like a dog! A dog which could smell out her trail, and lead him straight to her location. Sophie still kept running, she just couldn't let him catch up she couldn't! Her heart depended on it.

Her breath was short, and the burning in her legs made them feel tight and solid. Sophie may be faster than the average person but she did tire out like everyone else, in desperation to shake him Sophie gained speed turned a corner then quickly turned into a dark alley way. On the other side of the alley was a busy street that if indeed he did follow her that far she'll have a greater change at losing him in the big crowd. Pressing herself against the wall of the building so she was hidden in the shadow. Much to Sophie's relief seconds later he ran past the alley entry way, completely missing Sophie.

Panting from all the running, she placed a hand on her chest concentrating on her breathing to return to normal. She looked at the end of the alley, there was the bright bustling street on the other side, smiling Sophie began to slowly limp towards the other end, the pain in her foot multiplied by a 100 from all the running. With each limp bringing her closer to the street, happiness was bubbling out of Sophie. She made it, her heart was safe she escaped Howl and now she was on her way home.

Her foot was just in the suns rays when, a pair of thick grimy hands caught her. One was hand at her mouth to stop her from screaming, and the other hand was around her waist pulling her back into the darkness of the alley. Panic began to rise in Sophie stomach desperate to get rid of the situation she started thrashing around. The back of her feet smashed into his shins, her head pounding into the guys face. Hearing a muffled crunch, and the painful yell, Sophie assumed she broke the guy's nose. Another pair of hands came out and slapped her across the face. Stunned by the stinging pain on her cheek Sophie stilled. Paralyzed with fear.

"The little bitch broke my nose! She broke my fucking nose!"

One of the men slammed her against the wall, and Sophie gave a small squeak as her head smashed against the wall. His hand was wrapped around her neck. Her vision was becoming speckled with black orbs. She was to weak to protest when the man put his knee between her legs and hiked her up higher on the wall. Everything was blurry, and the sounds of the bustling streets where slowly fading away.

Suddenly the pressure on her was released, making her slowly slide down the wall sitting on the gritty floor of the alley. Weakly she lifted her head up; the man who had her up against the wall was lifted off the ground into the air and then quickly raced towards the ground with an audible thud.

Again he was raised into the air, and again he was thrown towards the ground with a thud. It was like someone picking up then dropping a rag doll. Sophie looked to her side and saw Howl, his hands were in tight fists at his side. His face was covered by the shadows so Sophie couldn't see his expression, but his blue eyes shone with an almost feral look.

The thuds continued getting faster and faster, as Howls rage became more uncontrollable. Sophie's head began to spin, blood was begging to seep out of the human rag doll, and the crunch's of the bones filled her head. If it continued any longer he would surely die. Sophie couldn't bear it any longer "How-HOWL!" Immediately the thudding stopped, and Howls head turned towards Sophie. His eyes still held the vicious look. "Stop this right now, cant you see he already had enough!" Her voice began to quiver.

Howls eyes became large with revelation. Weakly he tried to reach out to Sophie to try to assure her, assure her of what he really couldn't say. But when she pressed back further against the wall, he took back his hand. "I-I'll heal these guys and I'll walk you home…so stay put."

Sophie didn't dare move, afraid that if she disobeyed orders she would get flung into a wall. She quietly watched the other wall from the building across from her, she didn't want to look at Howl. Not when she was so scared of him. A pair of feet came into her view, she kept her head down knowing it was Howl. Silently he offered her his hand, but she refused to touch him as she pathetically tried to stand up using the wall as her support. But in the end the pain in her head and ankle was too great.

Without a word Howl bent down and scooped her in his arms, Sophie eyes began to overflow with tears, and sniffles became audible. Howl turned his head away from Sophie, and spoke in a quiet voice. "I won't hurt you. I promise…wizards oath."

She slowly stopped crying and all was left where her shudders. Wizards oath was a very strong oath that once made, if you ever broke your oath you would die. The only way to get out of it was to go to the Royal Courts magician and get it removed. If the oath was something extreme then the Royal Court would have to hold a judgment meeting, to see if they should remove it or not.

Without another word Howl began to briskly walk out of the alley keeping Sophie close to his chest. She looked up to get a peak at Howl's face to see if he was angry, but his head was turned in the other direction, keeping her from looking at his face.

'The wizards oath was defiantly a life savor.' Sophie thought.

Howl cleared his throat, catching Sophie's attention. "Which way is your house from here?" His face was still turned away. She stretched out her arm and pointed in a direction.

"East. R-Right now we are on the north side…s-s-so…" Sophie stopped in mid sentence. She looked around the bustling street and found people starring at them, and making hushed whispers to one another. Heat began to rush to her face, she hated attention, and this didn't help with that matter. "You can put me down now. People are starting to stare!"

"I know they are, but you have a bad ankle, and if you walk it would take that much longer to get to your house." Howl began to walk in the direction Sophie pointed in. "Now I need to know your address or we won't get there at all."

"It's ah…7803 Cherry Wand lane…right by the Silver Lizard road."

"So you live right by the East Side Shops. Correct?" Howl asked. He turned his head around finally facing her. He had the same charming smile from before, and his eyes were his normal, as if nothing had happened.

"That's correct." Sophie said meekly, bringing her head down so she wouldn't have to face Howl.

Howl faced forward. "Okay then." Howl continued to walk on.

**Okay so that's the first chapter! Sorry if it seemed rushed or not fully explained, I'm still a beginner writer. ^.^" Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy this much more than the first attempted. Also there still will be events from my first story put in here, so worry not! And I'm really sorry for my grammar and spelling…I know it sucks.**

**Please leave comments, they are always welcomed, **

**Lilly-Petal**


	2. Her House

Hello people of the interwebs! Sorry for not updating…I was reading fanfiction…my bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's moving castle… =_=

Howl stopped walking, and lifted his head up. His gaze fell onto the house before him. The front yard was clean and neat with freshly cut grass, and the sidewalk was swept clean of any dirt. The house itself was built of red bricks and a blue roof, the sign "HATTERS" hung above the purple door. Behind on the other side of the house would be were the families hat shop was.

"Well this is it." Sophie said quietly, "please let me down." Howl nodded, neither of them had spoken a single word throughout the walk home. The silence was suffocating. Howl put Sophie down gingerly, still having a grasp on her arm so she wouldn't have to put her weight on the swollen ankle. They stood there in an awkward silence, both looking down at their own feet.

"T-Thank you, for all your help today, it was very kind of you." Howl looked at Sophie whose head was still down. He gave a small smile, his blue eyes beginning to glitter.

"It was no problem. But in return…" He paused giving a lewd sideways glance at Sophie. Sophie's head shot up, her fear of Howl still a reality. Howl gave her a teasing smile. "Can I borrow your outdoorEd notes? Vici's were horrible."

All Sophie could do was gap at him, he was teasing her about her fear of him; it was humiliating. Sophie was truly terrified of him and he made a joke about it, typical Maggie. Sophie's cheeks went red with anger, her eyes glared menacingly up at Howl. Seeing how she looked at him, and not being able to hold his laughter, Howl bellowed out a laugh.

"I'm going inside." She said curtly, but before she could even begin to walk away, Howl pulled her back. "No! Don't touch me!" Sophie exclaimed, as she tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp.

"Sor-Sorry," he gasped through laughs "you just reminded me of something is all." Howl continued to laugh his free hand clutching at his aching side. He hasn't laughed this hard in a while.

"How can you be sorry? You haven't even stopped laughing yet!" Sophie fumed. Howl shouldn't be laughing at her but he was after all a Maggie, and Maggies titter at people like her, despite his odd kindness. How can he not laugh?

"O-Ok," Howl cleared his throat. "Okay," he said more clearly, his faced seemed to have shifted to a dead pan look. In an effort to try and appease Sophie's anger.

Sophie suspiciously eyed him, making sure his actions were genuine. Pleased with the results she let out a tiny sigh. "Do you think you can walk me to the door?" Howl looked at Sophie with surprise. This was a bold move on Sophie's part.

Seeing his expression Sophie immediately regretted what she had said. She was not on any friendly terms with this Maggie what so ever. When in fact, was just dreading the thought of her ankle, which had gone stiff from the lack of movement. She shivered at the pain her ankle would produce when she would have to hobble over to the shop door.

"You know what just forget what I said, I don't even know what I was think—"

"Okay," Howl cut her off, a smile touched the corners of his lips. He truly was a radiant being. "I will walk you to your door." Sophie began to feel embarrassed, as she brought her head down. She was embarrassed that he would actually agree. Barely an attention was ever on Sophie.

"Ah, Thanks. Truly I appreciate it, but I am going to the shops front door…Not this one." She pointed at the houses purple front door. "I don't have the key for this door." Which was true, but not the real reason she avoided the purple door.

"Isn't there someone home? Look I can even see lights on, surely they would let you in?" Howl questioned, the front door of the house would probably be closer to a medical kit than going around to the back and through the shop?

"It is easier to go through the shop…trust me" Sophie smiled a sincere smile.

Howl gave a skeptical look. "If you say so…" Sweeping Sophie up off her feet Howl walked through the yard to the side of the house, quickly stealing a look in the side window.

A woman with light honey colored hair placed in a loose bun, sat at a small white desk. Her violet rimmed glasses were perched at the bottom of her nose, the woman's eyes were narrowed with concentration.

Arriving at the shops green wooden door, Howl set Sophie down again carefully, making sure to have a good hold on her.

"Really thanks a lot," Sophie said as she fished for the keys in her dress pocket. Her dress maybe the style of an old grandma's but it was efficient. "I mean for everything that you have done for me…even the alley part."

Howl gave one of his dazzling smiles. "Of course, I was more than happy to help."

Sophie shuddered remembering what she saw in the alley. Finally finding her keys Sophie unlocked the door. On the beside the door a cane laid against the wall, it was brown and very shabby looking, obviously thoroughly used. Sophie picked it up.

"You have a cane?" Howl asked, one eyebrow rose in question.

"Uh, it's not mine, it's one of our employees. Often she forgets her cane at home so we have one here just in case. I am sure she won't mind if I use it."

"So not a lot of young people working at the hat shop I take it." Howl shoved his hands in his pockets and walked inside the shop. He gazed at all the hats hanging from the numerous racks.

It was a small shop, but the hats were captivating. Each seemed to have its own personality, suited for only that one person. Even at first glance Howl could tell these hats had a lot of work and detail poured into them.

Sophie made her way to the clerks desk, ignoring his earlier comment. The desk was old, but in good condition, Sophie made sure it was. "I have the notes for outdoorEd here, I don't bother keeping anything at school."

"Oh? And why is that?" Howl stopped looking at the hats to look at Sophie. He had a feeling already that school was a taboo subject for her.

"Oh, no reason." Sophie gave a shrug. Shuffling the notes into a pile then aligning them so they were neatly stacked together.

"Here," she handed the notes to him with a stern look on her face. School was definitely a no touch zone. "The trip is in a couple of days so know them off hand by then."

Howl was about to open his mouth to say something when a voice called out from the back of the shop.

"Sophie I know you have company but please I really need your help." The voice sounded peppy and sweet, it reminded Howl of candy.

"Of course Fanny, I'll be there in just a moment." Sophie called back. Turning to Howl she gave a natural store clerk smile, one that must be practice in order for it to be natural.

"Well you heard her. I have other things to do so you can go now." Howl's eyes widened slightly at her blunt comment.

She hobbled alongside him to the door and opened it for him. "You can keep the notes."

Sophie closed the door, locking it behind her, and headed to the back of the shop.

Still stunned at Sophie for rushing him out the door in such a crude way, Howl moved to the side of the house, careful to not be seen as he peeped through the window.

He could see the lady more clearly now. Her bust was the most noticeable part of her along with her curvy hips, giving her that long desired hour glass shape. She wore grey sweat shirt and grey pants to match; her hair was completely disheveled as if she had been trying to tear it out.

And the lady was yelling at Sophie.

Howl used his magic to hear the conversation better through the houses walls. Placing a hand to the outside of the house, he used his magic so that his hand would act like a personal amplifier to the sound inside.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I pay for this damn house, and for your food, for everything! Don't you dare do something like that again!"

Sophie stayed silent. Her head hung down towards the ground, as if she was ashamed of the wrong she committed.

"Well say something you friggin idiot. You know this is all your fault, right?"

Sophie brought her head up and smiled. It was her clerk smile, so no one would know what was going on in her head. "I am truly sorry for coming home late Fanny. Even though I know you were expecting me I didn't come on time. My apologies."

Fanny's face turned beet red with anger, her hands balled into fist and shook with rage. "You cheeky little brat, you know how important this date was to me." Fanny abruptly turned around to storm out of the room. A new wave of rage must have hit Fanny because she viciously turned back toward Sophie and threw a small shot sized bottle at Sophie. "And stop figgin smiling you stupid girl!" Howl stopped breathing.

Not even flinching Sophie took the blow, the bottle hitting on the upper side of her right arm. It rebounded off sending it crashing to the floor, exploding into hundreds of tiny shards. Fanny's eyes at that moment seemed to have lost its fiery edge, as if pulled down to reality by the sound of the shattered bottle. They stood there motionless for a few moments, letting the situation sink in. Sophie discreetly eyed the desk were a vast amounts of the same bottle seemed to have accumulated. Fanny broke the silence.

"Clean it up." Fanny turned around and exited the room, leaving Sophie with the mess. Howl stood there at the edge of the house, lifting his palm off the side of the wall, he exhaled. It was one thing to see people get yelled and thrashed on, he had seen it all the time in non-magic movies. So much that he had even desensitized himself from that sort of thing…But to see it happen to Sophie. Howl tried to choke down on his anger, nothing good would come from him getting mad here at this moment.

What could he do? He may be a very powerful Maggie, maybe a bit too powerful the Royal Court argued, but this was a matter that magic could not solve. It made him feel helpless, and he hated feeling helpless. It had always reminded him of when he was a kid never having the ability to change something, to fix or mend a problem.

Howl closed his eyes tight and clenched his teeth together; taking a deep breath he tried to relax himself. Exhaling he took another long breath, counting between each of his breaths. After a few moments he felt the rage in him subside enough to let his body relax. Looking down at his hand he saw Sophie's notes all crumpled up, he sighed. Howl must have unconsciously clenched his fist, ruining her notes.

He shook his head side to side, as if he was tsking at himself. "Now how am I going to give her notes back?" Turning around Howl headed towards the bustling streets of the East Side market. He had this odd spring in his step, as he glided through the crowds, hardly registering the smitten looks the females gave him, or the sighs as he walk by. Nothing but a bunch of flittering chicks, he inwardly sighed, they were nothing he wanted.

With any luck things will look up for him soon, a smile crept slowly onto his handsome face…And he was a very lucky fellow indeed.

**Okay so here is chapter two. Seriously though, you guys have been awesome with the reviews, I was truly blown away! Hopefully since it is summer vacation I will be able to update more frequently…hopefully. Please keep reviewing, that stuff is like power juice. So my beta is kinda off duty and I am not so sure on the quality of any of my chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though. (^.^)**

**Lilly-Petal**


End file.
